He's Everything
by Camy-Tay
Summary: When you've lost everything, he's the only thing that matters. SasuSaku, one-shot. I wrote it during Christmas, ignore the Christmas theme.
1. Chapter 1

_"Itachi-niichan! Christmas is coming!" Sasuke yelled, smiling as he ran towards his brother. "Will Santa come? Huh? Huh?"_

_The elder Uchiha laughed and nodded. "Ah-huh. But only if you get some sleep. Make a list for him, and I'll mail it to the North Pole for you. And what do you want me to get you?" he asked._

_"Anou...there's this girl," Sasuke started blushing. "She's always getting picked on and I want her to be my friend."_

_"Why does she get picked on? I can't give her to you as a friend. You need to make her one of your friends. Just like Sasu Haruno and I."_

_Young Sasuke's face lit up. "Her brother! That's Sakura-chan's brother, Itachi-niichan! He can get me Sakura for a friend! She's always getting picked on because her forehead is big and she has pink hair."_

_Itachi grimaced. He knew Sakura well--she was always with Sasu because he wouldn't leave her alone. To think someone as cute and as sweet as Sakura was always being pick-on for no reason. Her forehead was no bigger than any other girls'. If anything it was smaller than some._

_"Well Sasuke. I'll ask Sasu if he'll get you Sakura for Christmas, and I'll get Santa to tell me what to give you. Why do you want to be friends with Sakura if she's always getting picked on?"_

_Sasuke smiled, the adorable baby-teeth of a six year old showing. "Because. People don't pick on me. If people see me with her, they won't make fun of her as much. Ne, ne?"_

_Itachi only smiled and walked away, leaving an excited Sasuke to follow._

_**

* * *

**_

"Sakura, what do you want me to get you?" Sasu Haruno asked his sister the next year. "Christmas is only a few days away."

_"It doesn't matter. I don't want anything," she replied, walking over to a picture of her parents and running her fingers over it. "Nothing I could be given."_

_Sasu felt her pain. Their parents had been sent on a mission a few weeks ago, and had yet to return. They had promised to be home for Christmas, but it seemed they wouldn't be home until the jinjitsu...in January._

_They were always away on missions. Their father was a great medic-nin, and their mother was a jounin with a young team. It was amazing if the four ever saw each other._

_"Do you want to come with me to Itachi today?" Sasu offered._

_"No. Itachi-niichan has to get his brother a present. I don't want to end up telling him what it is and ruining the surprise," Sakura replied._

_Sasu sighed and he nodded. "Ja mata. Ne, Sakura?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Ippai aishiteruyo," he told her, turning to leave._

_When the door clicked softly behind him, Sakura smiled faintly, her eyes still on the picture._**Post-timeskip**

* * *

Christmas. Sakura frowned. It was a horrible time of year. She hated nothing more than all the spirit around her. The weather was bleak, and everyone was happy.

It seemed to mock her.

Naruto had given her a wish-list, and Sakura was now out buying all the gifts she was assigned to. The list was about as long as she was tall, with everyone she knew on it. And then only those she knew that Sakura needed to get presents for.

Hinata stopped her as they crossed paths and they smiled and hugged. "How are you, Sakura?" Hinata greeted, the stutter and shyness that once characterized her now gone over the years.

"Fine. I see you have a wish-list as well?" Sakura replied, smiling.

When Naruto and Hinata started dating, Sakura almost felt like she was being pushed out of her friend's life--Hinata this, Hinata that, Hinata instead of Sakura, Sakura can Hinata...

But over time Naruto started to incorporate the two most important girls in his life, and Hinata and Sakura started to become friends. And now that Naruto and Hinata were engaged, Sakura could be no happier for the two.

"Mm. I never knew so many people needed gifts," Hinata answered, unraveling her list to be past her toes.

Sakura laughed. "At least I'm halfway through. Do you want to go and buy the rest of your presents with me?" she offered. She didn't enjoy Christmastime, so the company to buy the presents would be welcome.

"Well...I still have to buy your present," Hinata started.

"When did my name get on the list? I don't want a gift, Hinata. And I have to leave in two or three hours for a mission anyways. Please?"

"Yeah. Why are you shopping before your mission, though?"

"I don't know when I'll get back. I want to make sure I get everyone a present for the holidays in case I'm not here for it. I always hated when my parents had to wait until after Christmas to buy me the present."

It went quickly, and before Sakura knew it she was done with her list. she smiled and waved goodbye to Hinata, rushing back to her house and putting all of the gifts away. Sakura took the time to look at all the pictures and sighed.

Every year, she said she was going to sell the house and move into an apartment or something. And still, after seven or nine years of promising, she was still in her childhood home. The pictures her parents had hung were still on the walls.

Nothing had been touched since they died.

It was teasing, always being reminded of the family she was denied. It was cruel, and the cheeriness of those around her only made it feel that much crueler.

And soon, their anniversary would be upon her.

"Okaasan, Otousan," she greeted, kissing their pictures.

Then she came to the third and started to sob. It wasn't fair to her. It wasn't. She lost everyone, and people were off cheering. She would never be as happy as she was that year.

"Itachi-niichan, Sasu-niichan," she greeted, grazing her thumb over the fourth figure in the picture. "Sasuke-kun."

It had been taken sometime in December, back when it first snowed. The Haruno had one of their rare family-moments when they were all together, and her mother took a picture of the four kids having a snowball-fight. It was Sakura and Sasuke against the two older kids.

The same season, the Uchiha had been massacred and Sakura's mother had been killed. The year then led on to her father going on more and more missions, and Sasu getting more volatile and aggressive as he became ANBU.

"Stop it now, Sakura. You have a mission. Come on," she told her herself as she became aware of the fact she was rocking back and forth, crying and shaking.

It happened long ago. Too long ago for her to let it still haunt her.

She packed her things for a long mission. Tsunade understood Sakura's pain, and always gave her missions that lasted over the Christmas season and jinjitsu, sometimes even past winter.

As she poofed into Tsunade's office, she looked at the man sitting in the corner like he got in trouble and was waiting for the principal. Sakura gasped as she finally recognized the boy. He ran away when they were twelve, but even after six or seven years Sakura would know him anywhere.

At one point, he was her best friend. Her savior. Her guardian. And then he was the opposite.

"Ah, Sakura! Just on time!" Tsunade greeted, smiling at her apprentice. "I almost sent Naruto to look for you."

Sakura. There, she was finally here. Sasuke turned to look at her, and hands over his face he smiled at her. Of everything he missed in this village, it had to be...

"What's with the bag?" Sasuke asked, apathetic. Was she leaving? How could Tsunade let her? No!

"Mission. Tsunade, can I please have it?" she replied, turning to face her.

"Your mission is to watch Sasuke this season. We brought him back--"

"Forced," Naruto coughed, making Sakura smile as Tsunade scowled. "Sorry about that. Wrong pipe," Naruto apologized with a wink.

Tsunade continued, watching Naruto. You never knew what the sneak was up to... "So, we have Sasuke again. But we need his return private."

Sakira cocked her head to the side. "When did he get back? Naruto! You should have told me!" Sakura whined.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Anou...he came back over the summer. Jaraiya had him up in the mountains, but ero-sannin has to be here for Christmas. Santa Claus and all."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I never believed in Santa Claus and I turned out fine," she boasted.

"Yeah. Parents dying within a year is normal," Naruto muttered, only to dodge a kunai that grazed his arm. Crap! "Hey, I'm just saying!"

"Well I'm saying to shut up."

There was a coughing noise and Sakura turned to Tsunade to get her mission scrolls. "Sakura, just be nice. It's the holidays, and you've both lost something. You could be good for each other," Tsunade told her.

The cherry blossom snorted. They were estranged ever since Itachi was framed for the Uchiha murders, and things didn't change. For a minute Sakura wondered if Sasuke knew about Itachi.

Sasuke looked at her expecting an answer. She sighed and rolled her eyes, picking up her bag. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. I guess you're hanging out at my house for the holidays."

Sasuke smirked. Just the two of them. That'd be--

Ino barged in, slamming the door right into Sakura and making her hit the wall at a force that sent her unconscious. "Tsunade-sama, is what Jaraiya says true? Sasuke's back?" she asked.

"Why did Jaraiya say that to you?" Tsunade asked.

Ino looked and saw Sasuke. She smiled and turned back to Tsunade. "Sit on Santa's lap, and he'll tell you anything. I can't believe I saw Sasuke-kun before Sakura! Did you already send her away on a mission for the holidays?" she asked. "I wanted to talk her into spending it with Shika-kun and me and Hanami."

"No. She's going to be watching me for the season," Sasuke replied. "Naruto, is Sakura okay, do you think? She still isn't moving."

"Huh?" Ino asked, only to turn and scream. "Sakura-chan!"

The Uchiha sighed and walked over to the girl, trying to wake her up. when her eyes finally opened, they were dilated and Sakura mistook her surroundings for a second. "Aniki? Ohayo-gouzaimasu, Sasu-niichan."

She gave Sasuke a peck on the lips before reality crashed back down on her. That was not her brother. She backed away and saw Ino staring at her, disappointed not to have beaten Sakura. The girl blushed and looked down, leaving Sasuke to wonder who Sasu-niichan was.

It sounded so familiar…

"Should we keep this whole Sasuke's Back thing under wraps still?" Naruto asked Tsunade. "If Jaraiya's telling people, I don't think it'll stay a secret."

Tsunade sighed and asked Ino to fetch Shizune to get her another bottle of sake.

"Anou...Sasuke-kun? Can you and Naruto wait outside as I talk to Tsunade?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

"Hn."

He dragged the dobe away and Sakura took a long, calming breath before she exploded. "Tsunade, why am I here? This is going to be so painful! I lost my family this time of the year. Why do I have to relive it?"

"We don't have any missions at your caliber right now, so we figured giving you an old friend to entertain would help lighten the somberness of the holidays."

"In case you didn't know, he and I stopped being friends when he thought Itachi killed everyone and I tried to tell him Itachi-niichan didn't. How am I supposed to tell Itachi his brother's going to be here for the holidays? Does Sasuke know Itachi-niichan is free?"

Tsunade was silent, mulling it over. "Jaraiya was supposed to tell him. Does Itachi still live with you?"

"He moved out two years ago. But he wants to know where I'll be so he can visit on Christmas and the anniversaries," she replied softly.

It was their own tradition, ever since her brother disappeared. They'd visit the graves on the deaths of the Uchiha, Sumire Haruno, and Reichi Haruno. The day Sasu disappeared Itachi would stay with her the whole day and not leave for more than going to the bathroom.

In a way, they became closer and closer to being a brother and sister. Closer than they had been when she was young.

Tsunade nodded. "Tell Itachi of the circumstances and we'll talk to Sasuke about his brother. Anything else to make me think I should send you away?" Sakura shook her head. "Sak, I know you've been through a lot and I'm sorry. But if I keep helping you, people will get suspicious of your and my skill as Shinobi. I didn't make you go through that one-team/one-year jounin probation, did I?"

"No, you didn't. Thank you."

Tsunade shrugged it off. Sakura's mother had been killed with her genin team. It would be cruel to put Sakura on one as assignment. In charge of three little lives, and losing them all before she lost her own... "I didn't send you out with the hunter-nin, ne?"

Another characteristic between her father and she. Sakura was an accomplished medic-nin who was offered the once-in-a-lifetime chance to work with the hunter-nin. Her father was also given the chance, which ended his life when it went horribly wrong.

The only complaint Sakura ever had was that Tsunade had not let her go on the search for Sasu Haruno. A decorated ANBU, an orphan whose sister was like his own daughter, suddenly disappearing one day.

Numerous search-parties were sent out before Sakura was told one day the only proof of Sasu Haruno was most likely dead. All that was left of him that Sakura was given to remember him by was his hitai-ate. After weeks crying, she had begged the sandaime to let her search herself, and was denied. Tsunade was just as adamant now.

Sakura breathed in deeply and exhaled. Her teacher had done a lot for her. She guessed it was her time to do something for Tsunade. "You're right. I'll take this mission now," Sakura said.

Just another reason she hated the holidays.

* * *

News traveled quickly through Konoha, and before Sakura and Sasuke left the office it was well-known Sasuke was back, and Sakura was staying for the holidays. It was a delight to everyone and a nuisance to Sakura.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun? Wait here for me. I have to go get a scroll to a friend real quick. I suppose you don't mind celebrating the holidays with my friend and me?"

He shrugged. He got to spend time with her, not worried about Itachi trying to kill her. Why would he care? "Whatever you normally do," he replied.

The girl quickly went into the post office and wrote Itachi a scroll about having to share the holidays with Sasuke. She sent it off to Suna, where he was for awhile with Temari, and smiled as she left to find Sasuke right where she asked him to wait for her.

"Thanks! I'm all done now. Let's get you set up at my house."

Sasuke nodded, thinking of what it would take to make her stay at his house. His house would be more secluded. Perfect when trying to tell a girl he loves her. Less people would hear the confession, the seduction, anything he could dish at her.

But as they made their way to her house, a question still loomed in Sasuke's mind. Who was Sasu and why was that familiar? It was someone he knew as a kid, he was sure. Someone he and Sakura and Itachi hung around with...

"Sakura, is your brother around?" Sasuke asked, forgetting his name.

The girl grimaced and looked towards the ground, a distant look on her face. "No. I don't think he will be either. Sasu's on a mission. He's always on a mission." And it was true.

Sakura believed with her whole heart that he was still on that mission. He couldn't just disappear and die.

"Oh," Sasuke replied, rejoicing inside that he found out who Sasu was so quickly, now knowing he had no reasons to worry about telling Sakura his feelings. He hummed a little tone under his breath that made Sakura stop and gasp.

"That song," she whispered, her eyes tearing up. It wasn't wildly popular, but it was a song her father would sing to her every night to go to bed, just after her mother had died.

Sumire had hummed it to her as a child, and as Sakura hummed it for her father he would come up with words to it, every night different.

He gave her a sideways glance and smirked. From all the times he had spent with Sakura, he knew the tune well. And as they grew up, Sasuke found it was the only thing that kept him sane--remembering Sakura and that damn song.

"So, who are we spending the holidays with?" Sasuke asked, nonchalantly.

"Same person I always do. We visit the Uchiha graves, my mother's, my father's...it isn't a very cheery holiday season. We spend the time remembering what's been lost and what it meant to us," she said, looking towards the houses ahead. "Itachi-niichan and I sneak back into Konoha to do it every year. No one knows about it. I miss a little time on my missions just to come see the graves."

"Itachi? You still affiliate with my brother?" Sasuke asked, shocked. It was suppose to be safe holidays, not Will the Love of my Life Get Killed holidays.

"Yeah. Itachi-niichan lived with me for a few months before he got a place around town. He's in Suna training the kazekage's sister. She asked for a skilled and able shinobi to help her train, and Itachi-niichan and I drew straws."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. As if Itachi had been nice enough to do that, not kill Sakura. The man was able to kill his own flesh and blood. Itachi would have no problems killing a girl that he thought of as a sister. That would one day have been his sister-in-law.

Suddenly she froze and turned around to face him dead-on. "Jaraiya did tell you I was right, right? That Itachi was framed? He's free now, allowed to go wherever he wants. I was giving him the news when he took down most of the Akatsuki."

Sasuke froze, turning to look at Sakura. "Most? Tobi's still alive. I know that much. Who else?"

She laughed, waving off the comment. "No one now. Kisame was, but I got to take him out for killing my dad and the hunter-nin. Ends up the hunter-nin was my friend Sai's dad. Sai was your replacement."

The Uchiha sighed, walking again as they came to Sakura's house. He waited for her to open the door before showing him around and bringing him to an empty room with presents, the whole time mulling it over.

Replacement.

The very word sounded wrong coming from her mouth.

"Sorry," she apologized, clearing away the presents. "Christmas shopping. Naruto got us all personal wish-lists so we knew what to by who and didn't forget anyone. It was hell."

He sat on the bed and looked around. Odd. The room looked so familiar. Why did it seem so... "Is this Sasu's room?" he asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't use it though. He'd probably sleep in our parents' room. Do you remember how the house is set up?" she asked.

"Hn," he replied, looking around. Why did he think she moved to this house? She had an apartment downtown. "Sakura, why are you living here? I thought you lived downtown with your mom."

She shook her head. "I stayed with Ino in her apartment a lot. Her parents owned the buildings near Yamanaka's Flower Shop as well. All right, so meet me downstairs for dinner in a few, okay?"

Without an answer, she ran downstairs and left Sasuke to sulk. Christmas was coming up.

Crap.

He'd have to buy everyone presents and catch Sakura--and only Sakura--under the mistletoe. He wondered what could be done to make sure they were under some together.

As he thought, he was startled by a knock on the door. "I forgot to ask," Sakura started, "What do you want for Christmas?"

There was a one-word answer, but Sasuke didn't say it. He shrugged and looked around the room again. Nothing had changed since the last time he had been in it at the age of eight. And now he was nineteen. "Whatever you got Shikamaru," he replied, thinking he was the most compatible with the strategist.

"Um...so you want lingerie to give to Ino that looks like Santa--" she started.

"What?" he yelled.

She shrugged. "They're already married. Popped out a kid, Hanami, a few months ago. I'm the godmother. That girl is _spoiled_."

"Isn't Ino younger than you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was only eighteen, so Ino had a kid when she was seventeen?

"She's older than me!" Sakura retorted. "Her birthday was in November. I'm like the youngest of us all. Even Hinata's older than me."

"Whatever. How about what you're getting Neji?"

"A girlfriend?" she replied, laughing. "Sasuke-kun, you could get any girl you want without my help. And before you ask, he wants TenTen. How about what I'm getting Kiba?"

"What's that? Condoms?" he retorted sarcastically.

"Don't tell him you know!" Sakura replied, looking serious. Sasuke paused and looked at her before she burst out laughing. "Of course not. The look on your face was priceless. If you don't care what you get, I'll just think of something."

"Hn."

"By the way...dinner's ready."

* * *

The week was uneventful until Itachi showed up. Sasuke seethed as Itachi walked in, bellowing, "Sakura-chan! I'm here! You and my brother better not be screwing each other yet! That's for Christmas Eve, and for the new year!"

Sakura came running out of the kitchen, laughing and smiling as she hugged Itachi and kissed his cheek. "Itachi-niichan! How's Temari?" she greeted.

"Not as good as you are at picking things up, but she's good. I was given presents for you as well. Gaara must really like you. It sounds expensive," he teased, shaking the box.

"I did save his life," she pointed out, taking the presents and putting them in a corner. "Sasuke-kun, you're brother's here. Dinner'll be ready in another ten minutes. Get comfy. Itachi, you know where your room is. March your stuff up," she commanded.

Sasuke smiled faintly at how close Sakura and his brother were. They were so close it made Sasuke jealous. It was like they were a family.

When Itachi came back down, Sakura served them sushi and gyoza before they went into the living room and started planning.

"Okay, so in three days we visit the Uchiha graves," Itachi started.

"Come back here for the Christmas Eve party two days later," Sakura added.

"December twenty-seventh got to your mother's grave, and the twenty-ninth your dad's," Itachi ended. "And on jinjitsu I don't leave you alone for anything, right?"

That struck Sasuke as odd, but he didn't comment. She wouldn't be left alone on the seventh day of the new year. what happened? It made no sense.

Sakura nodded. "Hn."

Itachi smiled and hugged Sakura. "First year we can give Christmas presents. I want you and Sasuke to get together for a present, please."

They both choked and Itachi laughed, walking up to the spare room. Sakura looked around and sighed. "Doesn't feel like Christmas anymore. I should get stuff to decorate the house. Sasuke-kun, will you help me get a tree?"

He nodded, and they excused themselves to leave. From on top of the stairs, Itachi smirked as he waited for them to leave. When they finally did, he signaled someone in the backyard and smirked.

"Sakura will love her present..."

* * *

As Christmas Eve came, Sasuke watched in fascination as all of the old Rookie Nine, Team Gai, even Sai, Yamato, and Iruka and the remaining Sannin came with their significant others.

Kurenai and Asuma, Tsunade and Jaraiya, Hinata and Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino, obviously. But some surprised Sasuke just as much.

Kakashi and Anko, Lee and that Ami girl Sasuke fought with over Sakura in the Academy, Iruka and Shizune...almost all their friends were paired off. It confused Sasuke that Sakura would still be free, but took it as a sign they were meant for each other and each other alone.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Go enjoy yourself," Sakura told him, smiling as she held a present someone had given her. "It can't be fun just standing here watching people move."

He smiled and grabbed her arm. "Only if you come too," he replied, walking off with her, fingers laced between hers. "It can't be fun to stay there all alone."

She laughed and hugged him, smiling. The two enjoyed themselves immensely.

No couple shined brighter, and as midnight fell Sakura found herself under mistletoe Itachi had talked her into putting up. She blushed as she felt Sasuke stare at her before he tilted her chin and kissed her full-blown on the lips.

Breaking away, he gasped for air and smiled. "I love you."

Suddenly a noise was heard, and the party quieted as they looked towards the source of the sound. Itachi on the banister.

"Attention. Now that it's officially Christmas, I have the honor of receiving the first gift," Itachi started, wiggling his eyebrows at Sasuke and Sakura. "So, now that Sakura and Sasuke got together, I want to give my present to Sakura."

He cleared his throat. "Around fifteen or so years ago, Sakura lost her mother, then her father the same month, and finally her brother, Sasu, went missing three years after that. Sakura and Sasu were my best friends, if none of you could guess by the pictures on the walls.

"She and I were both devastated the year he was declared missing. Until, that was, on the jinjitsu he was declared dead, without his body ever being found. We were beyond devastated. Ever since, I spend the day with Sakura never leaving her side. Something her brother would and should have done."

_And now he can,_ Itachi smirked, looking at the masked boy to the side. He gave Itachi a thumbs up and he went on with his speech.

As he looked to Sakura, he didn't feel much pity in revealing her past. Not many knew it, and Itachi wouldn't do it to ruin her life. He was doing to prelude to her future.

"Today, ten years ago, extremely early in the morning, Sasu was reported missing. In all these years, Sakura has led herself to believe that her brother is merely away on a mission. I stand here before you know, saying this to you as I reveal Sakura's gift, to tell you she was right."

Itachi smiled and ushered the boy out, making Sakura gasp and cry. Was Itachi brain-dead or something? That wasn't her brother.

"Itachi-san, that's Tobi," Naruto told him. "He's like the last-living Akatsuki."

"I always thought he was Obito Uchiha," Kakashi commented, getting a head-shake from Sasuke in agreement as he held Sakura. What was his brother trying to do, pulling a stunt like that?

Tobi looked down at himself and muttered, "Oops." Quickly he took off the cape and mask, smiling to reveal a black haired boy with green eyes. "Tsunade-san, can I be allowed back now? The Akatsuki are finished, and I miss my sister."

Sakura gaped before launching herself at the boy. "Aniki!" she yelled, smiling and crying as she hugged him. "I knew you wouldn't leave me," she whispered as he hugged her back. "Haruno stick together, forever."

"You got it kiddo. Just don't forget you're going to be an Uchiha soon," her replied, tweaking her nose and flicking her forehead. "Damn forehead shrunk," he teased.

Sasuke looked at the two, face blank. Sakura was so absorbed in having him back Sasuke was sure he wasn't a concern of hers anymore. A shame, after he decided she was going to be the next matriarch of the Uchiha.

"Ne, ne!" Sasu said, letting go of his sister as Tsunade handed him scrolls to say he was allowed back, as well as a pouch with the money he earned and the present Sasu asked Tsunade to hold for him. "Sasuke!" he yelled running over and handing him the present. "I bet you forgot these, so I got you some for Christmas. Open it up!"

For a second the boy was fearful Sasu got him condoms, only to find they were two engagement rings. He looked up at Sasu. "You knew, Sasu-niichan?" he asked.

"Of course! What else would I do with my free-time? Take care of my own love-life? Watching the two of you was more fun."

Sasuke smiled as he walked over to Sakura and kneeled. "Sakura-chan...will you marry me?"

Her bright smile and a mind-blowing kiss was his only answer. And the only answer he needed to make the rest of his life pure bliss.


	2. Attention Fans

Hello,

This is not the writer you know as Camy-Tay. This is her brother, Jae, and I regret to inform you that she will no longer be able to write stories for you. November 18 of 2009, we received word that Cam had cancer. We caught it during her check-up after having the tapeworm removed, but we had not caught it in time.

April 17, 2010, Cam passed away from leukemia.

It has taken me almost a year to figure out her password to tell everyone what has happened. I am sorry for all of you that expected updates. I don't know why she ever made her password the mascot of the first boarding school she attended, but whatever. I loved her, but she was weird.

That being said, I know nothing about , except that Cam wrote on this website and she would want her followers to know she passed. I think they receive updates on her every entry, but I will try to post this letter at the end of every story she's written.

I will keep her page up and try to have her friends write stories in her memory so that she may live on, but I haven't talked to many of them since her funeral.

I'm sorry and God bless Cam. May she be in good hands.


End file.
